Sam Temple
Fourteen year old Sam Temple was sitting in class listening to his teacher talk about the civil war when all the adults and older kids just poofed. Gone. He had lost his mother and father, but gained his girlfriend, Astrid and the ability to shoot light from his hands. He could also concentrate his new power and create light balls. The surviving kids in The FAYZ call them 'Sammy suns' Gone In gone after all the adults had poofed Sam,Quinn and Astrid visited each others houses looking for their parents.After this they went to the town square and Sam helped rescue a girl from a burning block of flats but while he was trying to rescue the girl she shot fire from her hands so to retaliate Sam used his powers on her subsequently knocking her out.Soon after she died it is thought she died from smoke inhalation but Sam also knows she could have died from his attack. After this Sam,Quinn and Astrid went to Clifftop hotel to look for Astrid's younger brother Little Pete.Here they meet Edilio and discover the FAYZ wall but not Little Pete.The next day The gang hed up to the power plant there they find Little Pete and a map showing the levels of radiation in the area and revealing the highest is where the FAYZ wall is.That night Sam wakes up to use the bathroom but then he stumbles in the darkness and causes a loud noise this startles Little Pete which makes him wail and he uses his telekinesis to choke Sam with what the book describes as metal Hands around his neck then to try and stop Little Pete he uses his powers but soon passes out. Later Sam is kidnapped by Drake Merwin and has his hands plastered but luckily Little Pete frees him and the other Coates freaks. Sam is then made mayor of Perdido Beach,battles Caine and beats the poof. Hunger Sam gets a kid called EZ killed by sending him into a field full of zekes and cracks from the pressure of leadership.Throughout the novel he questions himself and after being captured and beaten by Drake Merwin near the end of the book Sam has PTSD postr tramatic stress disorder. Lies Sam can't handle all the leadership so the town council is formed in order to keep the peace. People Killed By Sam Nerezza Turk Relationships: Astrid: Astrid and Sam are often boyfriend and girlfriend barely butting heads and at the end of Lies she is taking care of him. Caine: Caine and Sam are twin brothers. Cain being the one put up for adoption as a baby due to their mother's financial back ground. Where he genuinly hates Caine is yet to be revealed since they have teamed up to stop Drake more than once Zil: Sam hates Zil as much as Zil hates the mutant kids. Astrid is the only person keeping Sam from going after Zil and killing him. Drake: Drake and Sam despise each other and are not above killing each other. It is revealed that deep down Sam is afraid of Drake but willing to do anything to stop him. Albert: Sam may not like Albert ever since Albert started employing money and the economy concept. Edilio: Edilio is Sam's trusted advisor and has his own squadron.